goodhockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Montreal Falcons
Montreal Falcons The Montreal Falcons are a professional hockey team based out of Montreal, Quebec. The Falcons have the same Management and Ownership group as the once succesful Montreal Wild Cats, who abruptly met their end in Season 14 in Tier 3 due to Bankruptcy. "It was sad to see such a good club go, but we plan on starting fresh here with the Falcons and were excited at the oppurtunity to build a new club" said owner Johnnie Casserole in the teams first press conference. The Falcons inaugural season came quite easily as they were placed in a Tier 5 League without a single other human team. . Franchise History Season 15 The Falcons built their team with young players with high potential, and a mix of savvy veterans. In hopes of a solid long term future. Head coach Fillip Ennals was as suprised as anyone at the start of the campaign when he saw that his team was placed in a league with no other human teams. The team went 38-0 and scored over 270 goals."I think that this season wasn't a true test and if are players aren't prepared to work hard, they're going to be in for a serious suprise next year." said the coach. It must be said that the true Montreal Falcons have yet to appear as they breezed by the year in relaxed fashion. "This gives us the oppurtinity to train our players hard and use our money for upgrades, this season has become a stepping stone of sorts into next year" said GM Nadir Khan. Although the team faced mediocre opponents all year long, some of the stars in the team began to shine. 22 year old, Epiphun Fedorov who collected 50g 34a and 23 year old Marcus Thornsbury who picked up 46g 60a where just some of the young guns to get off to great starts. One wonders what's in store for this team in the future when the have to face tough challenges. RBK Center The RBK Center is the home of the Montreal Falcons. It's capacity is 7,800. The new, 35 million dollar, state of the art facility has a brand new training room and is the spectacle of all of Tier 5. "Sometimes it's so loud, you just can't hear the whistle!" said goaltender Felton Stearman, commenting on the volume of the building. Not suprisingly, the RBK Center serves the best Smoked Meat sandwiches in all of GHL. Another interesting fact is that the zamboni's have hybrid engines as to consume less fuel, and be more environmentally friendly. Team Jersey The Montreal Falcons jersey is a simple white with Maroon/Red Trim. The crest is a properous falcon. The jersey was designed to be accesible to younger fans while not being too strange as to turn off older fanbase. Current Roster Current roster As of December 8th, 2008. {| width=90% !colspan=6 |Staff |- bgcolor="#dddddd" !width=5%| |align=left!!width=38%|'Name' !width=25%|Title !width=8%|Age !width=15%|Birthplace !width=18%|Acquired !width=5%|Salary !width=6%|Overall |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |align=center|image: sweden.png |Filip Ennals |align=center|Head Coach |align=center|54 |align=center|Mariefred |align=center|Season 14/FA Signing |align=center|3.8M |align=center|89 |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |align=center|image: canada.png |Nadir Khan |align=center|GM, Vice-President and Director of Player Personnel. |align=center|16 |align=center|Montreal |align=center|Season 14/Hired |align=center|0.3M |align=center|N/A |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |align=center|image: usa.png |Rich Butterball |align=center|Head Scout, Assistant GM |align=center|34 |align=center|Seattle, Washington |align=center|Season 14/Hired |align=center|0.195M |align=center|N/A |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |align=center|image: canada.png |Graham Rynbend |align=center|Medical Trainer |align=center|29 |align=center|Laval, Quebec |align=center|Season 14/Hired |align=center|.2M |align=center|N/A |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |align=center|image: usa.png |Cal Winfred |align=center|Equipment Manager |align=center|44 |align=center|New York, New York |align=center|Season 14/Hired |align=center|0.09M |align=center|N/A